


Sunsets and Beyond

by szm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - Hales are alive, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Stiles is 17, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><br/>"You see the woman had a plan, she was going to set a fire to kill the boy’s family because she believed that all werewolves were crazy, wild, animals. But the woman fell in love with the boy and had a change of heart. They ran away together when their families found out, disappeared into the sunset like the end of all good romances.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Now you’re thinking that this must be the shortest love story in the world, but you see that wasn't the end. That’s <i>never</i> the end. That’s just where the story teller always stops."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunsets and Beyond

Once upon a time there was a 16 year old boy who fell in love with an older woman. Nothing very special about that you might think. 

What if I told you the boy was a werewolf, from a family of werewolves, and the woman was a werewolf hunter, from a family of werewolf hunters?

You see the woman had a plan, she was going to set a fire to kill the boy’s family because she believed that all werewolves were crazy, wild, animals. But the woman fell in love with the boy and had a change of heart. They ran away together when their families found out, disappeared into the sunset like the end of all good romances.

Now you’re thinking that this must be the shortest love story in the world, but you see that wasn’t the end. That’s _never_ the end. That’s just where the story teller always stops.

**

Once upon a time there was a man whose son ran away with a werewolf hunter. The man was not a werewolf but his wife was the Alpha of her pack. He got into his car and chased after his son, afraid of what would happen to him at the hands of a killer. It was raining and he hit another car, he was badly injured. He would have died if it wasn’t for a nurse who saw the accident and ran over to help. The man’s wife was so grateful that she offered the greatest gift she had to give to the nurse. A werewolf’s bite. The nurse, several months later, accepted on behalf on her son. A 10 year old boy called Scott who suffered chronic asthma. Scott became part of the Hale pack, which sounds like the beginning of a grand adventure but really wasn't.   
Years passed this way, until the boy was a man living in New York, married to the woman. Until Scott became a fixture in the Hale pack, bringing with him his mother and his best friend, humans who refused to stay out of werewolf business, because they would never abandon Scott.

Seven years later the story really started…

 

“Hey, Mr Hale,” greeted Stiles cheerily from the kitchen table. Dominic Hale glared at the 16 year old boy who was inexplicably set up with laptop and pen and paper at his kitchen table. “Wow,” continued Stiles breezily. “Do you practice that look in the mirror? Because it stopped working on me when I was, like, 12.”

“Stiles,” Dominic ground out. “Why are you in my house at 7.30 on a Sunday morning? Or better yet, how?”

Stiles just shrugged. “I had a key cut about 2 years ago. Why did you take your wife’s surname?”

Dominic just sighed and started the making the coffee. “Why do you want to know?”

“It’s an essay for school, about gender roles,” said Stiles. “Can I have some coffee?”

“No,” replied Dominic. “What lesson is it for?” he asked, well used to Stiles somewhat random approach to school essays. The male circumcision economics essay was legend.

Stiles waved a hand vaguely. “That’s not important.”

Dominic lent against the counter top, “She was the head of an ancient werewolf clan,” he said with a smirk.

“I know that,” replied Stiles with a frown. “I just put that she already had an established name within her career… but… was it a hard decision? What did your parents think? And…”

“Kid,” said Dominic ruffling Stiles hair, just starting to grow out of the buzzcut. “I need my coffee first if I’m going to talk about my parents, okay?”

Laura chose that moment to enter the kitchen, wet hair from the shower wrapped in a towel. “Has anyone seen the hair dryer? I swear if Colleen has hidden it _again_ …” she spotted Stiles and grinned. “Hey bite-size, your Dad worked the early shift again, huh?”

Stiles shoulders slumped and Dominic shot his daughter a warning look. Laura just shrugged and mouthed ‘what?’ at him.

“Nah, he was on the night shift. He got in just after 6,” said Stiles. “It’s been pretty busy down the station.”

Dominic tried not to wince, it was always the same around the anniversary of Stiles’ mom’s death. The police station was ‘busy’ and Stiles suddenly had lots of reasons to hang out around the McCalls or the Hales. The reason he wasn't at Scott’s was probably because waking either Scott or Melissa before noon on a Sunday (assuming neither was at work) was pretty much a death penalty offense.

“COLLEEN!” shouted Laura heading back out of the kitchen and up the stairs, passing her mother on the way.

“By all means, darling,” drawled Edie Hale. “Wake up your Uncle Peter and we can all enjoy his complaining for the rest of the week.” She walked past Dominic taking the cup of coffee from him with a smile and a quick kiss. Dominic just rolled his eyes and started making himself another. “Hello Stiles, you here for breakfast?” She sniffed the air above Stiles head. “How much Adderall have you had today?”

Stiles was saved from answering by a knock on the door. “I’ll get it,” called Colleen.

Closely followed by Laura’s voice. “Colleen, will you find the hair dryer! Some of us have got things to do…”

The voices trailed off and a weird kind of thick silence fell. Edie and Dominic exchanged a look. “Girls?” called Edie. “Who is it? Girls…”

Edie went out into the hallway, followed by Dominic and Stiles. Edie gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Standing on the doorstep was somebody none of them had expected to see.

“Derek?” said Edie her voice catching on the ‘k’ sound.

“Derek?” repeated Stiles. “Who’s Derek?”

The man on the steps didn't respond, he opened his mouth to speak but snapped it closed again. Laura looked furious and Colleen looked as if she might burst into tears. Dominic took a step forward but Derek flinched back and he stopped in his tracks.

“Oh my god,” said Stiles under his breath. “ _That_ Derek.”


End file.
